


Kieran x Reader One-Shots

by unpocowboys



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpocowboys/pseuds/unpocowboys
Summary: My home for Kieran x Reader/You fics. Mostly fem!Reader because that's just what I write best.
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Reader, Kieran Duffy/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	1. First Kiss

You knew it was weird to find Kieran attractive, but probably not for the reasons one might have thought. But you couldn't help it. Before he died, your Papa showed you how to take care of the horses. You bonded together over it. Your Papa was both kind and strong, always gentle with both you and the horses. It was an awful day when he died, knowing you would never see him again. 

Looking at Kieran brushing the horses reminded you of that same spirit. It never truly died, instead transferring it to a new place. You didn't realize you were staring at him until he turned to face your direction.

"Ya' need somethin' Miss (Y/LN)?" he asks. 

"N-no Kieran, I'm just..." you stumble. You don't know what excuse to give him. "I love looking at the horses." 

Kieran smiles. "I know whatcha mean. Ain't they pretty?" 

You smile back and nod, holding back a blush. "They're as pretty as the horses my Papa and I used to take care of." 

Kieran turns toward you and hands you a brush. "Let's see what you can do, then."

"Oh no, I couldn't I just —" 

"No buts, Miss (Y/LN). I'll help ya' if ya' need me to." 

You gulp and nod, nervously brushing across Branwen's back. You're shaking with excited, but anxious energy. 

"You're doing great," Kieran's voice lingers behind you. "Keep steady now, Miss." 

He places his hand on top of the one of yours brushing Branwen. He follows your strokes and you stopped yourself from shivering with need. 

"That was just like the way my Papa showed me how to brush the horses." You blush intensely as you realize what you've said. You try backtracking as much as you can. "N-not that I'm saying you remind me of my father, I just..." 

His dusty hands cupped your face. "I ain't wanna be too forward or nothin', but may I kiss you, Miss (Y/LN)?" 

Taken by surprise, you say nothing for a bit before nodding. Kieran turns his head to meet your lips. He tastes like sawdust and leather oil.

"May I kiss you again?" he asks. You kiss him back as your answer, taking in his taste. Kieran deepens the kiss, pulling you closer to him. This time you both take your time. His hot breath blew against your neck as he traveled down your exposed skin, his hands sliding up and down your clothed back. You sigh as the texture of his beard warms your skin, gripping his shoulders and digging your nails into him. Kieran is hungry for more of you, but is a gentleman, stopping before things get too intense. Besides, any moment now, someone would see. 

"What'ya say we meet by the fishing spot later tonight?"

You give him a peck on the cheek. "Sounds like a date."


	2. First Make Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your first makeout with Kieran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen. Hoping to write something more scandalous soon. ;)

Kieran had you on his lap, the top of his head leaning into your neck as you both rested from an intensely romantic makeout. 

It started off innocent enough. You had been working on various camp chores, eyeing Kieran as he brushed the horses and oiled the tack. Occasionally his eyes would meet yours, his lopsided smile greeting you with a meek wave of the hand. Your chest fluttered thinking of the other night. You kissed each other for the first time and then had a fairly chaste evening by the fishing spot, getting to know each other more. You both talked about your pasts. His was heartbreaking in so many ways. All you wanted to do was hug him, draw him in close.

He saw your look of pity. "But even with everything, I think I'm where I need to be. No matter where I go, as long as the horses are there, I'm okay." 

"I don't like the road you had to take, but I'm glad you're here now, Kieran," you replied. 

He smiled. "Me, too." 

Kieran's eyes wandered down your body. His head snapped up in horror once he realized what he was doing. His face turned cherry-red. "I'm-I'm real s-sorry about that, Miss. That was real improper of me." 

You grinned. "I have to admit I've been improper at times, too. I enjoy looking at your backside as you're taking care of the horses." 

Kieran still blushed, but he managed to reply to your confession. "Well, I ain't mind that. Not at all." 

You both nervously looked down at the ground, fidgeting with sticks and leaves. You snuck your hand on top of his. Kieran's fingers intertwined with yours. 

"May I—" you begin, but his lips arrest yours faster than you can proposition him with another kiss. Kieran pressed against you with passion, hunger. Your tongue was shortly apprehended by his, his beard brushing your lips. He tasted like smoke and smelled like freshly dug dirt. 

"Come closer..." he begged. You scooted towards him, but that wasn't close enough. Kieran moved you on top of his lap and looked up at you adoringly. You both panted and stared at each other, mouths agape. His fingers grasped the back of your head and brought your face towards his. 

"Oh, (Y/N), you're a beauty " he sighed, nibbling your bottom lip. Kieran's hand stroked your cheek and your own hand got tangled in the garden on his face. Other gang members mocked the way his facial hair grew in, but its patchiness was unique and cute to you. You break away from his lips to admire it, stroking the little uneven patches with your fingers. Kieran let out a small, satisfied moan, leaning into your touch.

As you both continued to explore each other, your thigh felt a stiff sensation brushing against it. Kieran blushed again, realizing what you had just inadvertently touched. He was about to stutter out something, but you put one finger on his lips and whispered, "I'm honored." 

Kieran looked relieved, but still stiff in two different ways. You continue to make out with him, but your reach for his belt. Kieran gently takes your hand in his.

"I-I'm a little old-fashioned, Miss," he whispered. "Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful. I just want to take it a little slower. Give you time to think about if you want this rough-up stable boy." 

"I do, I know that for certain. But I'll wait as long as you want me to." 

Kieran grins. "It won't be but so long, Miss (Y/N). Don't think I could wait for a woman like you."


	3. First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kieran get frisky with something else special added.

You two managed to keep things pretty tame for a few more months. When you both had to pull your weight around camp, escaping for some quiet time wasn't much of an option. 

Kieran didn't have that much experience fooling around. About twice in his teens he went as far as he went with you a month ago, but nothing beyond that. On the bright side, you were the same way. Neither of you had brought it up on the nights you were able to sneak away for some much needed alone time until one night when things got a little more intense than usual. 

Boldly, his hands wander to new places on your body. His fingers are achingly close to your chest. You break your kiss with him and look him in the eyes, nodding. Your silent permission gives him the courage to drift his hands over your breasts. Your hands rest on his shoulders as he gives them gentle squeezes. Kieran observes the sounds you make, responding to them with concentrated movements. Your hands move to his chest and down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it upwards over his head. 

With Kieran's chest fully presented, your hands mimic his movements. His skin is surprisingly smooth as compared to his hands and face. It's a nice juxtaposition, the best of both worlds. You can't help but notice he's eyeing the bottom of your own shirt. You lifted your arms over your head as permission, and he took it swiftly. He glances over your exposed skin, breathing heavily with arousal. Thank God for tents. He pulls off your bra and you shudder at the touch of his rough hands gliding across your naked breasts. Kieran pulls you closer to him, your head on his chest. 

"I've...never..." you admit to him. 

It takes him a moment to realize what you said, but finally, Kieran's eyes widen as he looks down at you, astonished. "I'm...your first?" he squeaks. 

You nod, turning red as you stare at the ground. 

"Are you...sure you want it to be me?" 

Your head shoots up, your eyes giving him a disapproving look. "Kieran, of course I want it to be you. I trust you the most out of anyone. Are you sure you want it to be me?" 

"Y-yes, of course!" he exclaims. "But you need to know that you're my first, too. I don't know how this will go."

"It's okay," you insist. "Let's just...do our best." 

Kieran nods and leans into your touch once more. With both of you so inexperienced and anxious, your touches become erratic and jumbled. Somehow you both managed to get your bottoms off, laying in a misshapen pile by the bed roll. His hands migrate to your stomach, rubbing loving circles around your center before trickling down to your thighs. Kieran gives them a playful squeeze before he aligns his face with your entrance. His lips position themselves over your folds and you giggle at the sensation of his beard tickling your skin. You feel him smile against you and break away from giving you attention. 

"I love that sound," he murmurs. He resumes, but once more, you jerk at the ticklish sensation. Your blush in embarrassment, apologizing to Kieran profousely. 

"It's alright, darlin'," he insists. "Maybe we just need to...move forward?" 

You suck in a breath and felt yourself tense up in anticipation and a bit of fear. You trusted Kieran, but the idea of moving to the next level — him inside of you — was intimidating. You always heard it would hurt the first time, no matter what. Still, you nod and watch as he positions himself over you. He takes one of your hands and holds it gently, his own hand shaking from anticipation and anxiety. 

"Squeeze if you want to stop, okay?" Kieran tells you. 

"Okay." you whisper back. 

His head rests besides yours, his cheek brushing your neck as you feel his tip dip into you, stopping at a small barrier. Kieran gently pushes, but instead of moving forward, it stings. You tried to silently hold back tears, but you were given away by the sniffle you let escape. Kieran instantly pulled out of you.

"Why didn't you squeeze my hand, (Y/N)?" he demanded, but runs his fingers through your hair lovingly. He stares down at you, concerned about your state. 

"It's gonna hurt anyway..." you mutter. 

"Something like this shouldn't hurt you, (Y/N)."

"It's just how it is. Just...keep going." 

"No," he growled, "the only reason I would want to see you cry is because you feel good, not because you're in pain." 

You sigh, still feeling a stinging sensation. "Look, neither of us understand how this works, but I know one thing, and every woman's first time hurts." 

Kieran frowned. "That might be, but I'd rather find a way for you to be as comfortable as possible." 

"How? We don't know what we're doing!" 

Kieran rolls off of you and suddenly pulls you on top of him. "Do what will make your first time good for you, no matter what that is." 

It was your turn to frown. "But what about you?"

Kieran chuckled. "Anything you do will be more than enough for this stable boy. I promise you." 

You wanted to argue with him, but he pulls you down for a soulful kiss. You can taste yourself on his lips, and you feel a warm surge in your belly, steadily getting wetter. Your breasts melt into his chest and Kieran groans in pleasure beneath you. You reward him by tapping your tongue against his lips, and he opens himself to your touch. His hands run down your back, pausing only to give gentle squeezes to your behind. Kieran reaches a hand beneath your body and begins rubbing your folds with his fingers, dipping one inside to feel your wetness. 

"This," he gasps, "is already more than I ever dreamed could happen to a mutt like me." 

If you weren't overwhelmed with the way his fingers felt inside of you, you would admonish him for the way your lover describes himself. Instead, your insides quiver against his touch. You grab his wrist and pin it against the bedroll, smiling at him. 

"Squeeze if you want to stop," you tease him. Kieran simply rubs his thumb against your grip and kisses your hand. You lower yourself slowly onto his erection. This time, you felt a bit of a sting, but the way his cock twitched inside of you drove you with primal desire. Steadily, you find a comfortable rhythm, taking in the sound of his thighs smacking against your thrusts. Kieran grips your hips, panting beneath you. His moans excite you and you position your palms on his chest, bouncing rapidly. His cock pulsates inside of you and he reaches up to grab your breasts. What an absolutely exhilarating feeling. You let out a whine and murmer, "Oh Kieran..." 

He suddenly removes you from his dick, breathing even harder. You look at him with worry in your eyes. "Did I hurt you?" 

Kieran pants. "No, the opposite. I'm gonna...I'm gonna—" 

You have no time to give him one last pump with your hands before he spills onto the ground. After he recovers, Kieran looks ashamed. "I'm...so sorry." he whimpers. 

You take him into your arms. "I was almost there! You should be proud of yourself!" 

He shakes his head. "Ain't deserve nothin' until I give you what you deserve first." 

"I had fun. I wouldn't have traded this night for anything else, Kieran." 

Your earnestness and praise make him look adoringly into your eyes. He lay you down once more and works his hands inside of you. Kieran's fingers curl within your walls, stroking them. He switches between stroking and pumping, focusing on your reactions to his movements. Your hips buck against his touch, your back arching to meet him. He leans down to kiss your perky breast, teasing him from below. 

"I love you..." he mumbles suddenly. Combined with one last sensation of his curled finger, you cascade into ecstasy, crying out his name. In the afterglow, you curl up against him, head on his sweaty chest. You can hear Kieran's heartbeat, adoring the sound of it as he rubs your back. 

"I'm sorry if that was...too sudden." he whispers. 

Your heart flutters and you can'tbelieve your ears. "Do you..." you begin to ask, sitting up enough to have your face above his. "Do you...mean it?" 

Kieran's eyes flicker with panic. "Do you...want me to mean it?"

You hesitate. You want him to mean it so badly, but would hate to hear it was just a slip up. But you take the chance anyhow. "I do."

Kieran sighs, relieved. "I'm...so glad. I mean it as much as I can mean it. I love you, (Y/N)." 

Your lips are on his as fast as they can. "I love you too, Kieran."


	4. Skinny Dipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You manage to convince Kieran to go skinny dipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a MINUTE since I uploaded one of this! Still writing, life has just picked up so it's going a bit slower, but I'm still here! Lots of ideas being chipped at, so more content will eventually emerge. :)

Kieran loved fishing. This was obvious. You found it cute when he excitedly asked Arthur to come fishing with him, his confident stride and how he straightened out his posture like a strutting rooster. 

Of course your dates would include going down by the riverbank to fish. He always held your hand with pride, a fishing pole in the other. You still didn't know an awful lot about fishing; it was so easy to get distracted by his broad shoulders, the thought of his toned arms pinning your hands over your head, him panting in your ear. 

It happened again today, you not being able to concentrate on his fishing trivia. You were daydreaming instead. You just wanted to kiss him, have him catch you instead of a trout. It turned out today, he couldn't catch anything. His mood turned sour, his normal confident smile drooping into a pout. You felt bad for him. He was your lover, after all. If he hurt, you hurt. 

"I know something you could catch..." you hint suggestively, trying to cheer him up in your own special way. 

Kieran doesn't pick up on your cue. Instead, he looks at you confused. 

"You know of a new fish I can catch? Darlin', I ain't saying you don't know nothin' 'bout fishing, but —" 

But when you start removing your dress and bloomers, he slowly starts to get the picture. 

"(Y/N), w-what are you...?" 

"Come catch me, fisherman," you taunt back at him. 

He's still in shock, but Kieran still walks toward you, but before he can place his hands on you, you stop him.

"Ah, ah ah," you say, "Clothes off." 

He chuckled nervously. Even though you had seem him naked plenty of times before, this was a different experience for him. What if you both got caught? What if you suddenly found him ugly in direct sunlight? 

You frown when he bows his head in shame. 

"Is there something wrong?" you ask. 

"I'm just..." he stammers. "I don't want ya to think I'm unsightly..." 

"Kieran, when have I ever made you feel like that?" you ask with a whimper, worried you did or said something to him. 

Kieran was quick to shut this down. "(Y/N), you've never made me feel that way. I just don't want to disappoint you." 

"The only way you would disappoint me is if you don't come catch me..." you hint, approaching him and tugging at his lapels. 

"Well, I guess I don't have much choice, now do I?" he says before you pull him in for a dirty, yet sensual kiss. He eagerly leans in, unbuckling himself and letting you strip off his jean jacket and shirt. 

You nip at his exposed chest, lovingly leaving marks to remind him of this moment later. Within no time, you're both in the water, covered waist down with the waters Kieran loved to fish in so much. His hands hold on to your hips the way he skillfully grips his fishing pole.

Any lapses in confidence disappear from the greedy way he touches your breast with one hand and tugs at your hair with the other when he pulls you in for a kiss. You mimic his touches, but also open his mouth with your tongue. His own tongue greets yours, and he playfully catches it with a gentle nip of his teeth. 

Both of you continue to enjoy each other until it was time to go back to camp. Your bodies were dripping wet, and his, contrary to his own opinion of himself, looked beautiful. Toned from his hard work in the camp, always proving himself. You told him this and he squeezed you tightly. 

"Ain't never heard that before from no one. From you, it means everything to me." 

You may have gotten him to strip down physically today, but you loved how he always willingly kept himself emotionally bare for you as well. It was just as sexy to you.


	5. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give Kieran a massage after a long day of work.

Kieran was a hardworker, but it was catching up to his body. Each day, all day, he would haul the hay, polish the saddles, chop wood, and all sorts of other labor intensive activities. Most of the time, he would be fine by sundown, ready to snuggle in with you comfortably at night, often much more.

But tonight he slowly crawled into the tent, groaning as he undressed and finally lowered himself onto the bedroll you both shared. His pain was obvious; he didn't even have the energy to give you a goodnight kiss. 

"Come here," you whispered to him. 

"Aw, darlin', I wish I could give that to you tonight, but—"

"No, no, not that. Just trust me."

He gave you a puzzled look, but obeyed when you had him turn over on the bedroll. 

"(Y/N)?" Kieran asked as you crawled on his back and placed your hands on his shoulders. "Tell me if any of this gets uncomfortable, but I think you'll like it," you tell him. 

Your hands slowly run down his back. You put light pressure on his muscles to test the waters. They were terribly knotted to the point where it seemed like there wasn't a spot without them. You were extra careful with him, listening closely to his soft whimpers of contentment. Every so often, you kissed his skin and you heard him hum in satisfaction. Every small crack elicited this reaction from him, and it secretly made you feel powerful and sexy. You continued kneading his tense muscles until you heard him begin to snore. Chuckling to yourself, you kissed his back one more time and settled into a deep sleep beside him. 

The next morning, you awakened to his own hands roaming your body and his lips pressing against your neck. You had a feeling this morning's interaction wouldn't be as innocent.


	6. Monthly Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader doesn't know how to tell Kieran that they're having their period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you don't topics of menstruation/blood, skip this chapter. If it isn't, enjoy!

It was sometime after the two of you had started getting friskier together when you realized that some of your womanly traits would get in the way of your good time. 

You felt that familiar tightened feeling in your lower abdomen and groan to yourself as you do chores for Grimshaw. You were looking forward to being with Kieran again tonight, learning more about how to make him grunt and groan into your ear while he took you. You couldn't imagine him seeing a pool of blood as one of those things. 

You clenched your stomach and winced in pain as another wave went through. All you had to do was get through a few more tasks and then you could crawl into your tent and wait out the storm that was your period. Finally, you had the chance to scamper into your bed roll. 

Kieran noticed your absence during dinner time when you weren't on the normal log stump. He got an extra helping for you and went to find you. Kieran found you in your tent groaning in pain. 

"(Y/N), what's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside you. 

You knew Kieran of all of the men would be the most sympathetic and nonjudgemental about your predicament, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. 

"N-nothing..." you muttered.

"You're lyin'," he said.

"Am not!" 

"Ya know, when mares are pregnant, they get grumpy and seperate themselves from the other horses..." 

Your eyes widened. "I am not pregnant."

"I know," he said, reaching to touch your hands that were clenching on your lower body. He brushed his thumb over your skin and kissed your forehead. "But you don't need to hide that you're having your...uh...m-monthlies..." 

You relaxed a bit, a little of the tension going away. You smiled at him, and he responded by pulling your into his lap. He stroked your hair and held on to you with a gentleness you never expected from a man. It made you tear up.

"(Y-Y/N)," he stammered, "did I hurt you?" 

You sniffled. "N-no, Kieran, not at all. I just...love you so much. I didn't want to disappoint you tonight..." 

Kieran look surprised. "How could you disappoint me?"

"Because we can't...you know..." you hinted, your cheeks turning red. 

He blushed back, but quickly regained his composure. "That's not as important as making you feel better," he insisted. 

"I'm just so frustrated. I wanted to be with you tonight and then this comes out of nowhere and I hate it." 

"We can still be together without it. Or..." Kieran stopped. 

"Or...what?" you asked.

"N-nothing..." Kieran responded, looking redder than the blood you were shedding. 

"Now you're lyin'!" you giggled. "You can tell me. Please."

Kieran hesitated, but opened up. "I...wouldn't mind being with you...in that way...even when you're like this." 

Your hands reached up to his face and scratched his beard lovingly. "Don't be embarrassed. That's very sweet of you. Unbelievably sweet," you insisted. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet, but the fact that you even offered makes me love you even more."

He gave you a bright-eyed smile. "Anything for you. Anything. Tell me what you need." 

You looked over at the bowl of stew. You suddenly realized you hadn't eaten. "I'd like to have that stew now." 

Kieran pulled you up so you were sitting on his lap. He grabbed the bowl of stew and the spoon, feeding you little bits at a time. He stayed with you in the tent that night, gently caressing your abdomen until you fell sleep. When you woke up in the morning, he was still there beside you, ready for anything.


End file.
